Hands
by Elie de Lantreuil
Summary: Here we are, holding hands. It’s the very first time we’re holding hands, yet it feels so natural. I squeeze yours slightly and I feel you squeeze mine back. I’m looking at my feet, and I know that my cheeks are turning red. I’ve dreamed of this f


HANDS by Elais  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summary: Here we are, holding hands. It's the very first time we're holding hands, yet it feels so natural. I squeeze yours slightly and I feel you squeeze mine back. I'm looking at my feet, and I know that my cheeks are turning red. I've dreamed of this for so long and it's finally becoming true. I could not believe it when you asked me out yesterday.  
  
Hr/R - R/Hr - Christmas fic - first kiss fic  
  
First person narrative - Hermione's point of view  
  
Could be a fic for the non-dialogue fic challenge someone (shame on me, I don't remember who, RedMoonChick perhaps) mentionned in the forum.  
  
Note: Okay, so something lighter for the end of the year. Hope you like it. It was fun and sweet to write this. My first Christmas fic ever... Enjoy (I hope, lol!)  
  
@~~~~@  
  
Here we are, holding hands. It's the very first time we're holding hands, yet it feels so natural. I squeeze yours slightly and I feel you squeeze mine back. I'm looking at my feet, and I know that my are cheeks turning red. I've dreamed of this for so long and it's finally becoming true. I could not believe it when you asked me out yesterday. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. But they weren't. You actually asked me out. Ron Weasley asked Hermione Granger out. Who would have believe it? Certainly not me! You stammered, you looked at your feet, you whispered these eight words I will remember for ever, Do you want to go out with me? We were in the Common Room. I didn't answer at first, I was too taken aback. You took it for a no and began to walk away, up the staircase to your dorm, mumbling some excuses. I only had time to grab your arm and ask you to stay. When I told you I would go out with you, your face lightnened up and a broad, sexy smile appeared on your lips.  
  
So here we are, holding hands. We haven't kissed yet. But we have time. We are enjoying this new intimacy way too much to rush anything.  
  
We are walking in Hogsmeade. It's Christmas time. The shops are beautifully decorated, the ground is covered with snow. Some students that we meet in the street are looking at us with eyes as wide as saucers. We haven't told anyone yet, except Harry. You told me you were so glad I had accepted to go out with you that you had to share your joy with your best friend. Harry was genuinely happy, according to you. I believe so. As dark as these times are, Harry probably needed good news. And what better news than having your two best friends acknowledging their mutual attraction... Their mutual love? Love is a subject we haven't spoken about yet, but I know we will, eventually, as well as I know that by the end of this day, we'll have shared our first kiss.  
  
I turn my head and look at you. You are looking at the snow-covered ground, a thin smile on your lips. You look dreamy, as though you were not really here with me, but somewhere else, far way, in a world of your own. I don't speak to you. Words are not needed, they could break the magic of the moment, destroy it. I don't want that to happen.  
  
I want time to stop. I want to look at your forever. I try to memorize as many things as I can, for I know that I cannot stop time, unfortunately. I try to memorize how a lock of hair is resting on your forehead. How the snow is falling ever so slowly you'd think we were in a film someone was watching in slow motion. I try to memorize the music coming from the shops, and the laughter of the students as they engage in a snow-ball fight. I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
I see on your face you know you're being watched. Your eyes look at your left, towards me. You finally turn your head and face me. We bury our eyes into each other's. And I feel it, I know it. This is going to be now. Right here. You're going to kiss me. You know I know it. And I know you know that I know.  
  
We both lick our lips. You take my free hand into your free one. We stare at them. It's dark and I cannot really tell which ones are mine and which ones are yours. I bring our hands to my mouth and kiss the knot they're making. I do not feel my mouth on my hands, so I figure out that I kissed your yours. I smile and bring back my eyes to yours. They are burning with such an intensity, that, didn't I know you, I would think you were scary. But you're not. You won't ever be scary for me. You're Ron. Ronald Weasley. Ron is not scary. He's pigheaded, but he's my pigheaded boy... man .... Ron and I are always bickering, I know that, but he's so lovely, too. And... I love him. I love you.  
  
And I know, looking into yours eyes that you are mine. And I know, I've always known, that I am yours.  
  
Your hand slips around my waist. I slide mine around yours. You bend your head and our lips touch. This so soft, so tender. I can't believe it's true. Your lips are hot and soft. Your tongue asks permission to visit mine. Permission granted. How could I possibly refuse this to you? I've wanted this for so long. I feel your hand caress my hair. You are so gentle. You're so tall, so strong, so determined at times I would never have guessed you could be that gentle. Yet I should have known... I should have read it in your eyes...  
  
When we break for air, I see your cheeks are slightly pink. I guess mine must be too. You open your mouth as if you were going to speak but I stop you by putting two of my fingers on your lips. You look astonished then start kissing my fingertips. I shiver and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of your warm lips and breath on my cold fingers.  
  
I feel your arms wrap around me and I find myself engulfed in bear-hug. My head is against your chest and I can hear your heart beating. I wrap my arms around your waist, under your coat and hug you tight. Your nose is nuzzling my hair. I sigh with happiness. A smile takes shape on my lips as I feel your mouth kissing the top of my head. Soon, we are kissing again, more hungrily this time, more violently in a way. But it still feels like Heaven. This is definitely my best Christmas present ever.  
  
After what felt like hours and nanoseconds of kissing at the same time, we realize it's time to head back up to Hogwarts. We smile and I gave you a quick kiss, to show you how much I love you. We haven't said "I love you" yet. But that'll come. Tonight, tomorrow, next week... Who knows? The most important thing after all, is that we both know it's going to be said. I could see it in your eyes this time.  
  
We walk back to the entrance of the castle hand in hand, glancing every two seconds at each other, our eyes full of silent promises I'm sure time will not make us break.  
  
____  
  
I hope you liked it... Feel free to tell me what you thought about it by clicking the 'review' button. Welcome criticism is always welcome. And if you want more, check out my other stories! (this was on my Dear Santa wish list...) Elais 


End file.
